


What Fire Is In Mine Ears?

by Bard_de_Bleu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shakespearean Language, iambic pentameter booyah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_de_Bleu/pseuds/Bard_de_Bleu
Summary: Jaime/Brienne scenes from show & book rewritten in Shakespearean verse, and with much creative license.





	1. Honor

**Author's Note:**

> End of Tent Scene from Season 6, Episode 8 - "No One"

**BRIENNE**

This sword thou gavest me to keep a vow;

‘Tis done, and I’ve no purpose for it now.

 

**JAIME**

This gift and thee shall ne’er be torn apart;

‘Tis thine to hold eternal

                                        _[aside]_ like my heart.

           

**BRIENNE**

A word, Ser Jaime, ‘ere I leave again?

 

**JAIME**

I bid thee say it, good Lady Brienne?

 

**BRIENNE**

Should favor of the gods prove not be mine

And I yet fail to change the Blackfish mind

If lions claw at Riverrun this night

My honor bids me then for wolves to fight.

 

**JAIME**

This truth I know--

 

 **BRIENNE**                            

                           --to cross my sword with thine.

 

**JAIME**

I pray we end not so, oaths thus entwined.

 

_[exit BRIENNE]_


	2. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oathkeeper" scene from show, Season 4 Episode 4.

**BRIENNE**

Such glimm’ring steel is ne’er inferior;

This blade must be of old Valyria.

**JAIME**

Thou speakest true; and now ‘tis thine to wield;

To thy firm hand this precious sword I yield.

**BRIENNE**

Nay, such a treasur’d prize I cannot take!

  

**JAIME**

Thou must, an honest man of me to make.

An oath we swore to Cat’lyn both--but hark:

Thy duty now’s to find the daughters Stark.

Arya may lie dead, gods know the answer,

But take thou Eddard’s steel--rescue Sansa.

I’ve something else for thee beneath these throws, 

_[unveils armor]_

I pray the fit I've measured well and close.

**  
BRIENNE**

My words have all run dry, these gifts to see.  

I shall find her. For Cat’lyn. And for thee.

 _[aside]_  Shut your mouth Brienne, words were those enough;

           Look away--lest he see 'tis him you love.

**JAIME**

The last of things hath nigh escap'ed me;

I have yet one more parting gift for thee.

_[enter PODRICK, with BRONN close behind]_

**BRIENNE**

A squire need I not!

**JAIME**

Such pride needst thou not.

**BRIENNE**

He’ll only burn the light of day for me.  

**JAIME**

Yet safe at King's Landing he can ne'er be.

I bid thee shield th'boy--lend thy chivalry.

**PODRICK**

No daylight shall I burn of thine, good Ser--

M'lady--'tis I will serve you well and sure.

**JAIME**

See'st thou? A good lad, strong and brave.

**BRONN** _[to PODRICK]_

'Tis no glimm'ring sword of Valyrian

But take thee this axe from Lord Tyrion.

What willst thou, boy, slack-jawed and still?  A kiss?  

These lovers want as much, ne'er to confess.  

**JAIME**

The best of swords are styled for luck and fame.

What thinkst thou for a strong and fitting name?

**BRIENNE**

'Twill be Oathkeeper.  For me, and for you.

**JAIME**

I bid thee fond farewell, Brienne.  Adieu.

 

_[exit Brienne]_

 

 **JAIME** _[aside]_

To watch her go, not knowing if or when

That I shall ever see the wench again

Stirs something in me--what? but quiet, heart--

There's many a battle yet to be fought.

           


	3. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakespearean sonnet in rhyme/meter, more ballad in content. Jaime's return to Harrenhal, true to book.

**I Dreamed of Thee**

 

Not far from Harrenhal, his swordhand maimed,

Ser Jaime felt his phantom fingers clench.

He closed his weary eyes, unbidden came

A fev’rish dream—Brienne, the stubborn wench;

Her hair no longer straw, but honey gold,

Her eyes shone sapphire, fierce and dazz’ling bright,

He trembled at her touch--so warm, so bold,

She looked both knight and beauty in this light.

He woke and turn’d his horse to Harrenhal,

For her not fair of face, but fair of heart,

_“Then jump you in, Kingslayer, bear and all!”_

And so he did, to save his Maid of Tarth.

When asketh she, “Why cam’st thou back for me?”

A moment’s breath he drew, “I dreamed of thee.”


	4. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must live" scene, not long after Jaime loses his hand. Blend of book and show. emo!Jaime reminds me of emo!Hamlet, so there's a bit of that here.

**JAIME**

Behold thou moon, thou crescent hung with grace:

Why shine thy stars on my unworthy face?

This night so pure and bright doth honor all;

While I, the darkling knight, to dust must fall.

                 

**BRIENNE** _[aside]_                      

Once loath’d I him, now hate and scorn do pause

To tend this wounded lion with no claws.

Was all to save mine honor? – nay, false thought;

And yet he changeth; I swear’t, on my heart.

_[to JAIME]_

How now, Ser Jaime? what dost thou yet?

 

**JAIME** _[aside]_

My rev’rie breaks, methinks me hears a noise;

Is’t brought by fev’rish pain and dreams, her voice?

But lo, ‘tis soft--like gentle waves ashore.

_[to BRIENNE]_

What doth I, wench?  I die, I sleep—no more.

 

**BRIENNE**

Nay, Ser Jaime! that will never do.

 

**JAIME**

It is the nobler thing to suffer death;

It pleases me besides.  Waste not your breath.

 

**BRIENNE**

So craven art thou, ha? weakling scared and soft?

 

**JAIME**

Many things hath I been named; craven, not!

What wouldst thou have me do, thou stubborn wench?

 

**BRIENNE**

I would have thee live—fight, and seek revenge.

Thou knowest pain and loss from this great fall;

So fuel thy passion, prove thy name withal!

 

**JAIME** _[aside]_

Gods all be curs’d, she’ll never let me be;

To live in peace, or t’die peacefully,

But fie, this night she speaks an honest truth,

This knight so pure and true—I’ll live, forsooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments--I'm truly overwhelmed with your kindness! Bath scene tomorrow.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of bath scene.

_[enter JAIME led by GUARDS]_

 

**JAIME**

So harsh, so fierce! thy scouring’s well enough;

What good is clean should skin be scraped clean off?

 

**BRIENNE**

What ho! What purpose hast thou here?

 

**JAIME**

A bath, to wash this foul and sullied flesh.

To Bolton’s table I must show afresh;

Invited not my fleas, this Lord of Flay.

 _[to GUARD]_ I pray thee, rid me of these rags. Away.

 

**BRIENNE**

_[aside]_

I’ll dare to raise mine eyes, once to glimpse

This naked man through steam and mist

But O! though lively color’s dimm’d, skin sod

He rises half a corpse and half a god.

Will life’s light endure, or will he falter?

But lo, he means t’climb into my water!

_[to JAIME]_

Dost thou not see the other tub?

 

**JAIME**

This one of thine doth please me well enough.

Tut--anguish not, thou enticeth me not.

But pray, should fever plague me sudden still

And I succumb to water’s hateful will

Be kind, thou wench, withdraw thy tragic foe;

‘Twould ne’er a lion do to perish so.

 

**BRIENNE**

Wherefore care I, the manner of thy death?

 

**JAIME**

Hast thou forgot thy solemn vow of old?

To King’s Landing must I be ferried whole.

See how thy efforts want! Yea, ‘tis no shock

Thy belov’d Renly perished on thy watch.

 

 **BRIENNE** _[rises]_

Hark! naked and unarmored, here I stand;

I dare thee prod me ‘gain, thou bitter man.

 

**JAIME**

_[aside]_

O! gods be good, and help avert mine eyes;

Come, think to Cersei, not the wench’s thighs.

_[to BRIENNE]_

I beseech your pardon. ‘Twas base, that boast.

Thou hast me served a better shield than most.

 

**BRIENNE**

Mock me not-

 

**JAIME**

                       --‘tis a heart’s apology.

This fight I’ll suffer not—a truce, I beg.

_[aside]_

Will she sit? my body betrays me yet.

 

**BRIENNE**

On trust a truce doth rest—what wouldst thou do?

 

**JAIME**

With all that I have left--I trust thee true.


	6. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's inner monologue when he sees Tarth.

**JAIME**

Sailor, come thou here.

I wouldst thou speak this southern isle’s name,

So green of hill, dazz’ling blue of water--

Is it Estermont? Or yet another?

**SAILOR**

‘Tis Tarth, Ser Jaime. Hailed the Sapphire Isle.

**JAIME** _[solil.]_

In faith, I knew it true, ‘tis no surprise;

These seas are mirror’d in Brienne’s blue eyes.

How I long to toss my cares asunder,

To roam this blessed isle full of wonder;

I’d wander rocky paths where she hath been,

And bathe in gentle springs kiss’d by her skin.

Would th’Evenstar, her father, welcome me?

Tut, what musings these--never shall they be;

My ship sails south, her horse rides ever north,

Such idle thoughts enfold my heart for warmth.

The Seven keep her safe. I’ll now to Bronn

This sickness to talk off ‘ere reach we Dorne.

 

_[exit JAIME]_


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wave goodbye at Riverrun--inner monologues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that the lights fade on Pod after his line for full soliloquy effect :-)

**JAIME** _[solil.]_

Though battle’s won, my swordless heart fights woe;

‘Tis full of words not for this world; but lo!

The river breaks and drifts a lonesome boat!

Tarth’s maid and squire fly by light of moon;

Yea, steal away Brienne--but nay, too soon.

So quick apace my heart doth gallop, she’ll hear;

And yet I’ll have her turn, if no one’s near.

**PODRICK**

But see--about, m’lady, turn thy head;

Ser Jaime watches from the battlements.

 

 **BRIENNE** _[solil.]_

Ye gods! this precious gift is given me,

His fine and honor’d face, once ‘gain to see.

I long for words—what say we from afar,

When even near, heart’s words are distant stars?

Our speech is dulled by tangled oaths betwixt,

But soft--his golden hand to me he lifts!

 

 **JAIME** _[solil.]_

This night is dark, but full of treasure trove;

She lifts her hand, returns my gesture, O!

My heart, my sword--words these breathe enough:

If ne’er before I knew: ‘tis thee I love.

 

 **BRIENNE** _[solil.]_

Dare I believe that love doth swell this night?

Is all that I have longed for in this knight?

I’ll north to ice, but in my heart burns fire,

To save this parting glance of deep desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were delicious fun to write. Thank you so much for enjoying them with me! 
> 
> If you like my poetry, you may well like my prose--In the Mists of Honor is my pre-ASOIAF fic that follows Brienne’s life on Tarth, year by year. It’s a bit Shakespearean in plot ;-)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970410/chapters/18231175
> 
> I hope to write more GoT/ASOIAF Shakespeare scenes, but at a slower pace—if you have scene suggestions, shoot them to me here!


	8. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei-Brienne confrontation from 4.02, with Jaime aside at the end.

**CERSEI**

What, so absolv’d of womanhood, so mail'd,

A curtsy fails thee, Lady Brienne?

The daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth thou art,

Therefore lady thou art--despite thy will;

Some fates are not our own to overturn.

 

**BRIENNE**

As it please your grace; to thy words I yield.   

 

**CERSEI**

My words should sweeter be, I owe thee thanks,

Thou hast returned my brother home, and safe;  

For thy brave pains I give my gratitude.

**BRIENNE**

In faith, he braved more pains on my account;

Ser Jaime saved my life, and more than once.

_[aside]_ Such heat--why blush my cheeks his name to speak?

**CERSEI**

Verily! The wondrous tale he hath not told me.  

 

**BRIENNE**

‘Tis no tale of wonder, I do confess.

 

**CERSEI**

Nay, but thou art rich in tales of wonder!

Sworn to stags, then sworn to wolves—what a thrill;

Thou wand’rest camp to camp, with sword in hand,

Hunting lords and ladies through all the land.

Now art thou sworn to mine own maimed lion.

 

**BRIENNE**

I serve thy brother not, your grace.

 

**CERSEI**

Thine heart serves him.

**BRIENNE**

_[aside]_

Can such words speak truth? Is it him I love?

Speak, Brienne. Let not doubt pull out thy tongue!

 

**CERSEI**

Believe me not unwise, so lean on years;

The ruby of thy cheeks is blanched with fear.

 

**BRIENNE**

By your leave, your grace; I must needs away.

 

_[exit BRIENNE]_

 

**JAIME** _[aside]_

What means this bout? I know them both, too well;

One of maiden heart and warrior visage

The other, a heart of steel, black as hells

Yet such beauty only gods envisage.

To see them talk stirs coldness in my chest,

Some gnawing of a sword with rusted edge.

And though I know which one belongs to me

O Brienne, thou and I have vows to keep.


	9. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordfight in the Riverlands.

**JAIME**

Hold, enough! Another step I cannot take.

 

**BRIENNE**

Shut thy abhorred mouth, and quick’n thy pace!

 

**JAIME**

No further, good wench--my soles and soul do beg thee!

 

**BRIENNE**

I care not for thy feet, nor thy honorless soul.

 

**JAIME**

Nay? A wicked wench thou art, without a heart!

Do I not cry, honorless though I be?

Hast thou no regard for the likes of me?

 

**BRIENNE**

And hast thou no regard for thine own good?

A bridge is not so safe as shaded wood;

We are but mice afield a grassless ground

Whilst hungry prey do circle all around.

 

**JAIME**

_[takes her sword]_

The wench without regard hath lost her guard!

Now--mouse or prey, show me what thou art.

 

**BRIENNE**

Lay thy sword upon the ground, Kingslayer.

 

**JAIME**

To what end, pray?

 

**BRIENNE**

Else thy life’s end, upon my blade.

 

**JAIME**

Such wild, lusty boasts from but a maid!

Thou art the weaker sex; thou hast no blade.

Well, then—shall I thee teach thy first true dance?

Come spill thy blood upon my sword—advance!

 

_[They fight]_

 

**JAIME**

Thou art good—green and lacking grace, but good.

 

**BRIENNE**

I would not hurt thee, Kingslayer.

 

**JAIME**

Thou coudst not hurt me if thou tried to do so.

 

**BRIENNE**

Try me not!

 

**JAIME**

Try thee? I would not try thee for all th’world.

Thou art too large and lumb’ring for my needs.

 

**BRIENNE**

I would have thee show’t, if thou art man indeed.

 

_[they fight, until Brienne is straddling Jaime in the river]_

 

**JAIME**

Gods, wench! This is a posture too advanc’d

For maids of Tarth just learning how to dance!

**BRIENNE**

Yield, Kingslayer, yield! Or I shall thee drown!

 

**JAIME**

But nay--thine oaths are hard and thick as lead,

Much like thy undesir’d maidenhead.

 

_[enter the BRAVE COMPANIONS, laughing. Jaime and Brienne rise.]_

 

 **JAIME** _[aside]_

The blush upon her cheek doth give me right

T’imagine her in heat of love's sweet fight.

And what a fight it was, I do concede.

The wench is strong; from several wounds I bleed.

But what uncomely strangers now are these?

I trust them not, and feel much worse at ease.

The path ahead winds long, now more than ever

The wench and I must hold together.


	10. Betrayal Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Bath Scene. Mostly Jaime's monologue.

**JAIME**

Look how thine eyes do glimmer discontent;

Yea, shining dark with hatred and contempt.

I know it well, this looking glass of shame;

In every eye I see't; mine tarnish’d name.

The knight who was hath lost his luster--

I, the Oathbreaker, detested Kingslayer. 

But hast thou heard of wildfire, wench?

 

**BRIENNE**

Yea, as I have heard of evil.  

**JAIME**

The stuff consumed King Aerys, turn’d him mad

Long ‘ere I drove my sword into his back.

He loved it all; skin melting, blist'ring crisp--

‘Twould bring him mirth, put dancing in his eyes.

And any lord or hand who pleased him not

Would th’mad king burn without a moment’s thought.

While half the country were all protesters

The madness of King Aerys festered.

He thought that traitors swarmed King’s Landing,  

So bid his pyromancer plant the seeds

Of fiery war below the city’s slums,

'Neath the houses, stables, taverns—ye gods:

Even ‘neath the blessed Sept of Baelor.

At long last came the day of reckoning

When Robert marched hence on the capital

Yet mine own father rode afore him to th’gates

The whole of Lann’ster army on his back

And swearing to defend his king ‘gainst harm.

I knew my father better; lions lie

Long ‘ere they rise for losing sides.

Thus spake I, and begg’d the king surrender;

He turned his cheek to me, the spider Varys,

To all but he who whispered honeyed words--

Pycelle, that grey and sunken cunt who said

"Thou canst e’er trust the Lann’sters, goodly king."

So ope’d we up the gates, and Tywin raged.

Once more bade I the king let go his pride;

Then bade he me mine father’s head to fetch.

He spake into his pyromancer’s ear:

"All shall burn; set aflame their houses, beds.”

So now, thou wench of honor, tell me true

Had thine beloved Renly bade thee thus--

To slay thy father, watch as thousands burned,

Men, women, little babes--wouldst thou have done‘t?

What then of precious oaths, devoutly sworn?

I slew the pyromancer, then the king.

"All shall burn," quoth he, enraged. "All shall burn."

Perchance he dreamed he would outlive us all,

Survive the flames, reborn as dragons rise

To smite their foes to ash; I slit his throat

And thereby smote his madness from this world.

 

**BRIENNE**

If such be true... wherefore wast thou silent?

Reported thou thy tale to Eddard Stark?

 

**JAIME**

What, Stark?  Thinkest thou the honorable Ned

Would lend his ear to me, the Kingslayer?

Pray, by what right shall wolf judge lion, ha?

By what right, I pray--

 

_[he falls into the water]_

 

**BRIENNE**

O! Help! The Kingslayer!

 

**JAIME**

Jaime. Mine name is Jaime.


	11. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck loyalty" dragonpit scene in Shakespearean verse

**BRIENNE**

Prithee now Ser Jaime –

 

**JAIME**

‘Twas well to gaze upon thee, wench, but woe;

When next we meet, I fear ‘twill be as foes.

 

**BRIENNE**

_[aside]_

Avaunt, this hollow guise of disregard--

Such noise, when bittered tongue betrays the heart!

_[to JAIME]_

Thine eye and mine both fell upon the sight;

A thing of death and darkness, monster-like!

 

**JAIME**

Such things the more of which I’m loathe to see

 _[aside]_  

And yet, would take arms ‘gainst them all with thee.

_[to BRIENNE]_

Alas, my loyal sword’s sworn to my queen—not thine,

Whose doltish brother ne’er hast learnt to lie.

 

**BRIENNE**

O fie on loyalty--fie!

 

**JAIME**

Fie on loyalty? How now, what meanest thou?

 

**BRIENNE**

Houses, honor, oaths—nothing shall they mean

When life’s own flame burns out. Persuade thy queen.

 

**JAIME**

What wouldst thou have me say, ha?

What wouldst thou have me do?

_[exit JAIME]_

 

**BRIENNE**

_[aside]_

I would thou couldst but be the man thou art;

The one who lives inside thy golden heart.


End file.
